


Tumbled Upon

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tony is an inventor, but not Iron Man, and Steve is an artist, but not Captain America and this is how they tumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbled Upon

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

"What, again?" Steve grumbled as he looked at his self portrait reblogged on a Tumblr apparently dedicated to 'hot blond(e)s'. There were lots of likes and comments about Steve's desirability, some in terms that made him blush, but that wasn't what bothered him. It was a reblog of a repost, and so it didn't link back to him.

"I mean, how much trouble is it to reblog? I put up my art because everyone says social media is the way to go, but what good does it do me if no one can find me to commission a portrait?"

Steve sent an ask to the Tumblr, politely requesting they reblog the original instead as he was the artist. It was a bit of a nuisance figuring out how to make the URL not foul up the ask, he always had to stop and think about it. Then he made himself a cup of coffee, and looked through his desktop folder of Creative Commons free use photos of people. He always traced back to the creator to ensure they hadn't been stolen by a scraper aggregator. It was extra trouble, sure, but even when he was just drawing for practice, he wanted to respect other people's work. 

There was a right way to do things, darn it.

Steve glanced at his Tumblr, attracted by motion. There was a smiley face word balloon. Huh. "That's new." He clicked on it, and a message appeared. _Sorry about that. I know how it feels when someone steals your stuff. I've deleted that post and put up a new one, properly reblogged to the original post._

Oh, yeah, instant messaging was now a thing. Steve wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he figured it out and replied. _Thanks, I appreciate it._

_No problem. Hey, since you're the artist, you must know the model? Is he really that hot?_

Steve hesitated, and then he shrugged. _I don't know about 'hot', but yeah, I know him. It's a self-portrait._

_ahfahkjfhfgjkfdh_

Steve blinked. _What just happened there?_

_I got a little excited and my friend dowsed me with the fire extinguisher._

_Does that happen often?_ Steve grinned, imagining the scene.

_Yeah, he's sweet, but a real Dum-E. I'm a hot mess, most of the time. Right now, I'm a wet mess. Wanna see?_

_Sure. It's only fair. You know what I look like._ This was actually fun.

Then next message arrived with a photo. A man was sitting at a desk, his back to a huge monitor, and one arm wrapped around a tall metal... thing. The metal thing was holding a fire extinguisher in a sort of metal claw. It looked like most of the contents of the extinguisher had been decanted over the man's chest and shoulders, but there were plenty of globs in his dark hair and on his face. He was grinning brightly, his eyes crinkled in amusement. _So, what do you think?_

 _Wow_ Steve wrote back. _I can see why he used the fire extinguisher. I think I should start a Tumblr for 'hot brunets'._ He hesitated, and then added, _Would you like to model for me? Or send me photos - I forget sometimes that people on the other end of the computer aren't next door. I can't pay much, but I'd try to be fair._

_Oh, no no no. You're the artist, I pay YOU. I really, really would like you to paint my portrait. My CEO is always after me to support the arts, and I would really, really like to support you._

Steve blinked. _CEO?_

_Chief Executive Officer._

_I know what it means, but is that your boss?_

_Sorta. She runs my company for me. C'mon, I want you to paint me like... well, obviously not a French girl. Like ME._

Steve laughed out loud. _Yes! I'm Steve Rogers. I live in Brooklyn, is that possible for you?_

_Perfect. Well, no, it's Brooklyn. *joke* I'm Tony Stark. I'm in Manhattan at the moment. Give me your address? Are you free today? Are you free tonight? What's your schedule? I'm flexible._

_Are you flirting with me, Tony?_

_No. Yes. Maybe? I'd be happy just to get the portrait, but if you're flexible, too, that would be \O/._

_Yeah. I'm flexible, Tony._ Steve sent Tony his address and cell phone. _You know, I think I like social media._

_Me, too. See you soon._

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the (Social) Media square on my Bingo card.
> 
> I've never Tumblrd & do no more than lurk on a few fan based Tumblrs, so I apologize for any mistakes I've made.


End file.
